Some aircraft include safety systems that protect the aircraft and its passengers in the event of an impact (e.g., an impact with the ground or water). Some safety systems include airbags internal to the aircraft that inflate at or near the moment of impact. As another example of a safety system, an aircraft can include external airbags that can be deployed and inflated prior to the impact. Upon impact, the inflated airbags act as cushions that attenuate the impact energy received by the aircraft and its passengers. In this manner, the airbags can reduce structural damage to the aircraft and injury to the passengers.